Love Game
by KireiHana1997
Summary: Yugi volunteers himself and his friends to help with cleaning up Domino Park, but things don't go quite as planned. An entry for season 8 of the YuGiOh! Fanfiction Contest.


**Love Game**

The late spring sun shined down upon Domino City, its warming rays balanced by a subtle breeze. A small-statured boy stood by his open window, the wing stirring his tri-colored hair as he watched the people passing below. The day was _perfect_. Yugi turned from his window and faced his mirror, a huge grin plastered on his boyish face. It was finally Sunday- the day of the Annual Park Pick-up. Yugi had volunteered himself and his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Téa, to participate in the cleaning up of Domino Park.

_This is going to be so much fun!_ Yugi thought. _I'll be spending the whole day with my friends and helping the environment to boot!_ He flashed himself a victory sign before moving to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

After donning a simple t-shirt and slacks, Yugi grabbed a light spring jacket and headed down the stairs. He had never really had an affinity for leather; that was Yami's thing. Yugi felt a slight pang of loss at the memory of his now-gone friend. _He's where he belongs now. Still, I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp ringing of the telephone.

"Coming!" Yugi dashed down the hall and practically leaped on the phone to catch it midway through the fourth ring. "Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?"

"Yug'!"

It was the voice of Joey, Yugi's hot-headed, street-talkin' best friend.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi's face lit up with excitement. "I was just about to head to the park. Oh man, today is going to be great-"

"Ah, yeah, 'bout that…" Yugi could hear the hesitation in his friend's voice. "I don't think I'll be able to make it today."

The smile on Yugi's face faltered. "Oh…why can't you come? Is it your dad again? You okay? I can come-"

"No, no, no, I'm fine!" Joey said, laughing lightly. "Ya don't gotta worry about me. Y'see, it's Serenity." He took a deep breath, his voice taking on a tone of feigned seriousness. "She's sick, Yug'. I gotta stay here with her and take care o' her like her big bro should. Tristan's here too. You know I gotta keep an eye on 'im when he's around my l'il sis."

"Oh my goodness, are you at the hospital? I'll come over right away and we'll-"

"No, don't!" Joey said quickly. He then cleared his throat and spoke in a more relaxed manner. "Er, what I mean is, it's just a dumb cold. She'll be alright."

"Well, if you say so…" Yugi said, still a bit wary.

"Yeah yeah, so you just go on to the park thingy without me." Joey said cheerfully. "You and Téa have fun pickin' up trash n' stuff. I gotta go now Yugi, bye!"

"Bye Joey." Yugi had barely gotten the words out before he heard the faint click of the line going dead. He frowned as he hung up the phone. It was supposed to be a day for the whole gang to get together, but without Tristan and Joey…

_Oh well, I see them every day at school!_ Yugi thought as he hurried out the door. _Besides, it's been a long time since me and Téa have done anything, just the two of us._ Yugi's happy grin made its way back to his face as he thought about spending the day alone with the lovely brunette and only female in his tight-knit group of friends.

* * *

Yugi entered Domino Park and spotted the large group of people surrounding the central fountain, among them a tall, attractive girl who appeared to be waiting rather impatiently for someone.

"Téa!"

The girl turned as the shorter boy came running up to her, practically exuding happiness.

"Hey Yugi!" Téa smiled at him, then put her hands on her hips. "You're late." She got ready to scold him further, but then she glanced over his shoulder. Wait, where's Joey and Tristan?"

Yugi frowned. "Well, that's kind of why I'm late. Joey called to tell me Serenity is sick, so he and Tristan are taking care of her."

Téa thought back to when Yugi first proposed their participation in the community service event.

"_Hey guys, check out this flyer Grandpa got at the shop."_

_Yugi slapped down a crumpled piece of paper face-up on the deck the four friends had gathered around for lunch. Joey leaned over and read it aloud._

"'_Come to the Annual Park Pick-up at Domino Park and help keep our city clean! Meet-up at the central fountain on Sunday at 10:00.'" The blonde looked up at Yugi with a skeptical look. "Community service? Seriously?" He pushed the flyer away. "No deal, Yug'."_

"_But Joey," Yugi began, a slight pout on his face, "don't you want to help the environment?"_

"_Sorry man, but I'm with Joey." Tristan said. "Sounds boring."_

_Téa's hand shot out and snatched up the flyer, waving it in front of the two reluctant boys. "What is wrong with you two? Yugi is obviously very excited about this!" She pointed at the shorter boy as she aimed a glare at Joey and Tristan. "After everything he's done for you, you can't even do this for him?"_

_The accused bowed their heads in shame, unable to meet the burning blue gaze that bored into them. Then Yugi's timid voice broke the tension._

"_But I thought we could use the free Burger World coupons and all go out together."_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, free what?" Joey ripped the flyer from Téa's hand and hurriedly read the fine print. "'All participants get a coupon for a free burger at Burger World.' Free food!" He jumped up from his chair and pumped his fist in the air. "I'm in!"_

_Tristan followed suit, his fist joining the blonde's in a salute to a free meal. "Me too!"_

_Yugi clapped his hands and began chattering away about plans while Téa sat back in her chair and let out an exasperated sigh._

Téa let out another sigh at the memory. _Yeah, I bet they're busy, _she thought. _Not even free food is motivation enough to make them work on a Sunday._ She looked down at Yugi's concerned face and just didn't have the heart to expose the lie to him.

"Don't worry, Yugi," she said. "I'm sure Serenity will be fine with those two looking after her."

Yugi beamed up at her. "You think so? I'm not so sure I'd want either of them as my nurse…" he laughed. He then noticed the crowd of people migrating away to form a line to receive trash bags and gloves. "Oh, looks like we're starting!

* * *

Yugi hummed to himself as he plucked up candy wrappers from under a slide and dropped them in his trash bag. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Téa was doing the same by the park benches. The playground was a circular space surrounded by a walkway that was lined with benches. Yugi had volunteered to pick up the inner circle while Téa took the outer, working in a spiral to meet in the middle. As he turned to go back to his work, he heard the outburst coming from Téa's direction.

"Hey there, sweet thing. What's a pretty girl like you doin' pickin' up trash?"

Yugi turned around again to see who had spoken. A trio of high school boys a few years older than himself, from what Yugi could tell, had gathered around Téa. The tallest one, presumably the pack's leader, leaned against the bench Téa had been cleaning. He let his gaze trail slowly over her, pausing to stare overlong at the hint of cleavage peaking out of her breezy white blouse. He has spiked brown hair and a thick, square jaw that jutted out as he spoke.

"Have you been such a _bad girl_ that you gotta do community service?"

The boy's lackeys chuckled as if it were the wittiest line ever spoken, and any girl would be fool not to swoon. Téa just rolled her eyes.

"Is that seriously your idea of charm?" She turned her back on the boys and searched around for more litter. "Just leave me be. I have work to do."

As she started to walk away, a huge, meaty hand clamped around her upper arm.

"Listen bitch; nobody walks away from Jason Turner like that." The head thug spun Téa around to face him, his large features contorted in anger. "Now, you're going to play along with me n' my buds, ain't ya?"

"Hey, cut it out!"

Yugi rushed over, forced himself between Jason and Téa, and spread his arms wide. "Didn't you hear her?" Yugi looked up at the taller boy, his face set in determination as he tried to mask his jittering nerves. "Leave her alone!"

Jason stared down at Yugi with a dumbfounded look on his face. He then looked back at each of his friends before turning back to Yugi and breaking out in loud guffaws, his buddies mimicking him.

"What's a little runt like you gonna do?" Jason cocked his fist and let it fly, planting it in the side of Yugi's head and knocking him off his feet. He lay sprawled on the pavement, tenderly holding his head and groaning.

"Haha, ain't so tough now, are ya ki- umph!"

He was cut off as Téa's fist connected soundly with his oversized mouth.

"What the fu-"

Again he was interrupted by Téa's half-filled trash bag swinging across his face. He screamed in rage, but one of his friends put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't."

Said friend was glancing uneasily about at the other park goers who had become aware of the commotion. Many had out cell phones and looked poised to call the authorities at the first sign of trouble.

"There's too many people here."

Jason curled his bloody lip in disgust and winced at the pain. "Fine." He spat at Téa's feet. "Bitch ain't hardly worth it, anyhow."

As Jason and his followers sulked away, Téa rushed to Yugi's side.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She helped him to sit up, her worried eyes scanning his face. "Should I call for help?"

Yugi groaned and lightly rubbed his head. "No, I'm alright. Just…caught me by surprise."

_I'm so useless,_ he thought. _I always mess up when it really counts. Yami always had to be the hero._

Yugi recalled the time Téa had been accosted by a pervert with a camcorder in an old storage shed, and he had tried to come to her aid. He'd come rushing in like a bumbling fool and tried to tackle the man, only to be knocked aside like a useless rag doll. He hadn't known it then, but it was Yami who had appeared to save the day. It was Yami who triumphed, Yami who was brave, Yami who Téa admired…

He dropped his hand and twisted his fingers together in his lap. "I'm sorry, Téa."

Téa looked puzzled. Why should he be sorry?

"I'm always messing up," he began. "I'm just not as brave or strong as Yami."

"That's not true!" Téa cried as she stood and pulled Yugi to his feet. "You stood up for me. I've never seen anything more gallant." She smiled at him and leaned down to look him straight in the face. "You're just as strong in spirit."

"You think so?" Yugi blushed and smiled shyly. "I just couldn't stand by and watch them treat you like that."

"And that's why you're my friend." Téa stood up straight and gestured out toward the field. "Why don't we take a break and have some lunch?"

Yugi's smile turned sheepish. "Ah, um…I kinda forgot to pack one."

Téa shrugged. "So we'll share mine."

The pair sat on a soft patch of grass where daisies sprouted in cheery bunches. Téa pulled a sandwich out of her bag and split it in half, offering one half to Yugi. The two sat in content silence, enjoying the communal meal. As Yugi opened his mouth to compliment Téa's cooking, a low click was heard. Suddenly, multiple jets of water began blasting them from all directions: The sprinklers.

They both immediately jumped up screaming, but Téa slipped on the damp grass and fell back on her rear. Yugi wasted no time in scrambling to her side to help her up, asking if she had hurt herself.

"Oh, I'm fine…" Téa said slowly as she grabbed Yugi's outstretched hand and tugged, off-balancing him and sending him tumbling to the ground beside her. "No need to worry about me!" she giggled and sprang up, running off in challenge: _Chase me!_

Yugi found his footing, grabbed Téa's abandoned bag, and took after her. The game was on.

"No fair!" Yugi called after Téa as she danced away from him through the streams of water. "You have longer legs than me!"

Téa simply laughed and turned to face him as he came slipping across the grass toward her. She grabbed his coat sleeve as he approached and dragged him out of the reach of the sprinklers to a bench so they could catch their breath.

"That was fun!" Yugi huffed panting breaths, Téa managed to say, "Yeah."

They looked at one another with twin smiles of simple pleasure. As Téa began to laugh again, Yugi's eyes trailed downward to where her shirt clung to her heaving breasts. Her very wet, very see-through shirt.

"Ah, um, er…" Yugi stripped off his dripping jacket and held it out to Téa, his eyes averted. "You should probably put this on."

"Huh? Why should I-" Téa glanced down and saw what Yugi was blushing at. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, zipping it up to her neck as Yugi cast quick sidelong glances in her direction. "Thank you. Sorry."

"Y-you're welcome." Yugi stammered.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Téa cleared her throat. "We, um, should probably head back now."

She stood and walked over to where their trash collection bags lay forgotten, sopping wet from the surprise sprinkler attack. They dropped off their bounty back at the central fountain and Téa turned to make her way home. Yugi hesitated a moment before calling after her."Wait! Let me walk you home." He looked down, shuffling his feet a bit. "You know,in case those guys are still sticking around…"

Téa looked surprised, but then she smiled warmly at her friend.

"What a gentleman."

The two walked side-by-side down the street in comfortable silence, their wet shoes squeaking out an ode to an eventful day.


End file.
